


Names

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have two very important names to choose in the next few months.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felicityollies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/gifts).



A paw swiped at a little neon green laser light. The newest addition to the Queen family was getting his nightly exercise. He pounced on tricky dot to no avail, and the orange striped furball closed his emerald eyes, nuzzling his whiskers against Felicity’s bare leg.

Stroking the kitten’s ear, his owner mused “You’re lucky you’re cute, little guy. We still need a name for you.”

They couldn’t call him Kitten Queen forever. He leaped onto Felicity’s lap, wanting a belly rub. Felicity’s finger were much too busy tapping against the keyboard, scouring screens for any members of the Brigade, who looking to score a new shipment on rail guns.

“Overwatch.” A familiar altered voice crackled in her ear, “Any sign of Westfield’s goons?”

A meow interrupted his wife’s response.

“Was that the cat?”

“What?!” She laughed, though his purring didn’t help, “I think I’m coming down with a cold.”

“Uh-huh.” He intoned, rappelling down a window, “You and I are going to have a talk about this when I get back.”

A former Army Ranger in black fatigues emerged from the shadows, engaging the Green Arrow in hand-to-hand combat. Harsh punches and swift kicks could be heard over comms.

“Felicity, you know how I feel about the kitten being in the lair.” His wife mimicked in a gruff tone. “He could break things. Well, guess what, Oliver? He didn’t because he listened to me just fine unlike someone I know, my love.”

“Felicity, Honey.“ Her husband breathed, “It’s kind hard to fight with you doing that in my ear.”

Her mouth fell open in a small exclamation, “Oh, I totally forgot this was an open line. Keep doing what you’re doing. Make smart decisions. Love you, bye.”

Delivering the final blow to one big ass idiot, Oliver trapped the guy in a net.

Smiling under his hood, Oliver informed, “I’ll be back to homebase in five.”

After a long discussion, Oliver couldn’t resist the cute faces of his wife and little buddy.

  


_**4 Months Later** _

Setting the carseat down on the coffee table, “Will, Walter, say hi to your little brother?”

The preteen strolled over with the cat right on his heels, “Why did you name him Tommy?”

“After an old friend of mine, kiddo.” His dad reminded, voice dropping to a whisper, “Is it bad we named the cat before we named our son?”

“Nah.” Felicity waved off, stroking her newborn’s cheek, “Besides he looks like a Walter.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
